The Right Thing To Do
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: There's a vampire at Hogwarts, no one knows about him, except one person, his boyfriend. What happens when said Boyfriend reveals something that will change both their lives forever? COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story whatsoever, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy etc. etc. Don't sue.

Your first and only warning: This is slash, meaning boy/boy relationship, if this bothers you please leave.

Please review it means a lot to know what people think, however flames will be thrown in the fire, the weathers getting kinda cold, so they won't bother me.

The Right Thing To Do?

Have you ever seen a vampire? No you probably haven't, you see if you had you probably wouldn't be still alive. You see the only people to ever see them are their victims or people they have chosen to initiate.

You ask me how I know these things? You see I am one myself, yes that's right. Harry James Potter is in fact a vampire.

I was born on July 31st 1580, to Lily and James Peterson.  In those times things were desperate. It was the Renaissance period, old ideas were being rediscovered and new ones were born. Also during this time medical conditions were still low, slowly improving but at a very, very slow pace. It was a very dangerous time to live through and these changes weren't going to take place during my parents' or my lifetimes, then a stranger offered my parents the opportunity of a lifetime. 

'Why die in an age of misery and torment?' he asked, 'When you can live forever and see things that you would never be able to normally.'

He offered my parent's a chance of immortality (unless caught by a vampire hunter, or a slayer), a lifetime as vampires; the undead. At first they flatly refused, but as they saw that things were getting worse instead of better they agreed. So that fateful Halloween night my mother, my father and myself all became the newest members of the undead.

My parents and I lived in that town for a few more decades before moving onto another when the time came, changing our surname as we did so as not to raise suspicion. Hence how it has become Potter, which brings me to the present.

Everyone in the Wizarding world thinks that I am a normal kid and The Boy Who Lived. But in all actuality I am not The Boy Who Lived, I am in fact The Boy Who Was Out Hunting. You see I was out getting a bite to eat when a Slayer turned up at the house my family lived in, he staked them and left. When I got back I found their bodies and was overcome with grief, as one would be. Voldemort arrived shortly after and I morphed into the one-year-old child everyone believed me to be. Voldemort found my parents' bodies and thought he'd take the credit for the slayers work, he sent the dark mark into the sky, pretending he'd killed the Potter's. He turned to cast the Avada Kedarva curse on me but because I wasn't exactly alive, he couldn't kill me. The curse rebounded off of me and hit him, ultimately killing him instead. I didn't want to give anything away so I stayed in the form of an infant, and Hagrid arrived to take me to Privet Drive, where Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting for us.

I grew up living with the Dursleys, sneaking out occasionally at night to hunt; I don't even want to imagine how disgusting their blood would taste. Then I began to attend Hogwarts, which is currently where I am. I am in my fifth year with my human friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Not even Ron and Hermione know that I am really a 'creature of the night', you see I can't tell anyone because if I have the misfortune of miscalculating, I would be dust before you could blink, you can never tell who's a vampire hunter or a slayer. Only one person knows what I truly am and that is my beloved, and even that was an accident.

It was a night that would have slotted into a romance novel perfectly, warm night air, rose gardens and two lonely teenagers. It had started to rain; heavy, and I decided to go out for a walk through the castle grounds. I never have to worry about illness or disease because becoming a Vampire has made me immune to such things, although broken bones and hearts it has not.

Many believe vampires to be cold, heartless creatures, who kill innocent people for pleasure. And for the majority they are not wrong, many of my kind do kill for the fun of hearing the victim scream in pain and beg for mercy, but not me. I only taste human blood every so often and only then on special occasions, but I very rarely kill, for it is possible to drink enough blood to quench your thirst and leave the person alive, though very weak.

I was strolling through the rose garden behind Hogwarts when I saw him, yes you heard right I did say him. I bet you've never heard of a gay vampire have you?

He was sat on a stone bench between two rose bushes, the moonlight was casting shadows everywhere and he looked so beautiful half bathed in shadow, half bathed in moonlight. He had his head in his hands and he apparently hadn't noticed me. Quietly and cautiously I approached the bench, trying not to make too much noise, I didn't want him running away from me.

"Go on Potter."

I blinked, how did he know I was here, "What?" I asked.

He looked up and I noticed he had tears rolling down his cheeks, "I said go on, take the mick. We both know you want to."

I sat down next to him on the bench, "Why would I want to do that?"

He looked at me shocked, "It's not often you see a Malfoy crying, don't you want to take advantage of it while you can?" I shook my head, "Typical Gryffindor," he muttered.

I decided to try and get him to take more than one sentence to me, "I wonder why the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin then," I paused, and added as an afterthought, "if I'm a typical Gryffindor."

He lifted his head from his hands again, "You were nearly a Slytherin?" I nodded.

"The sorting hat must have recognized my dark side."

"You have a dark side?" he asked, not believing a word of what I was telling him.

"Yes believe it or not, Slytherins aren't the only people who have them you know." 

He remained silent, "Are you going to tell me what you're doing out here," lightning flashed and a few seconds later there was a clap of thunder, "in the middle of a thunder storm?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said quietly, turning away and looking down the garden. I cautiously reached out and titled his head back in my direction so I was looking in his eyes, "Try me," I whispered.

He must have realized that I was sincere in wanting to know what was wrong with him and that I wouldn't use any of it for my advantage, because he sighed and started speaking.

"During the summer we had a little guest at the manor," he began.

"Voldemort?" I asked, he flinched then nodded.

"My father tried to 'initiate' me, he tried to make me become a Deatheater but I refused and he beat me. Later that night I packed up my stuff and made then weightless."

"How did you do that?"

"Malfoy manor is like Hogwarts, you can't apparate or disapparate from inside the grounds and you can't trace any magic done with its walls," he explained, I nodded for him to continue. "Well I summoned the Knight Bus as soon as I was through the gates and I spent the rest of the summer here."

He put his head in his hands again and started crying; nervously I put an arm around his shoulders. I half expected him to bat my arm away and jump up in disgust, but to my surprise he didn't, instead he leant against me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I was so scared," he admitted. "You've seen him haven't you?" I nodded. "So you know what he's like. I've never felt so scared in my life." 

The last sentence was only a whisper; it was as if he was ashamed of admitting he could get scared.

"Shush," I whispered. "Its ok to get scared once in a while, y'know?"

He lifted his head up and wiped the tears off of one cheek, "Jeez, I bet you think I'm a right idiot now don't you?" he asked, laughing at himself.

I raised my hand to his cheek and wiped the rest of his tears away, I figured that this disgusted him I could use my Vampire magic and erase his memory of it. "I would never think that," I told him, he looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "for everything."

"You're welcome," I kissed his forehead lightly and he surprised me again by kissing me at the base of my neck. Shivers coursed through my body at the contact and I didn't realize that my scarf had come loose, exposing my neck. He drew back and gasped, "You're a vampire?"

I looked down and tightened my scarf, "It's ok," I told him. "I won't hurt you."

He stood up and began to walk away, "Draco!" he spun around, eyes wide at the use of his given name, "I mean it I won't hurt you," the rest I whispered. "I couldn't hurt you."

I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to trust me again, and he must have been able to tell because he sat back down.

"Why couldn't you hurt me?" he asked cautiously.

"Because I… I…" I stammered.

"Yes?"

I looked down at the ground and whispered, "I love you."

He gasped again and this time it was his turn to turn my head, "Do you mean that?" I nodded. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," he whispered as he put his hand on my cheek. "I love you too," He kissed me lightly on the lips, "even if you are a Vampire."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, kissing him softly, the kiss deepened and our tongues were battling against each other, teeth clicking and…

"Harry!" someone shouted me, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Jeez Harry, don't you ever listen?" Draco asked, leaning back into my chest.

"Sorry," I replied kissing his hair. "I was thinking."

"Ooh! Don't hurt yourself," he said. "Your brain isn't used to it." He mocked.

I gasped in mock hurt and started tickling his ribs, "Stop it," he cried in between laughs. "Stop it." 

Something I have discovered over the past year is that Draco is incredibly ticklish. I stopped and kissed his neck, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"During the day you should be in bed or hiding in the basement, or something, but you don't. How come you can go out in daylight?"

I held up my left hand which had a ring on my ring finger, "This," I told him. "It's magically protected. If I take it off during the day I would turn into dust, but with it on I can walk around like everyone else."

He held my hand in front of him, looking at the ring, which was made of pure silver and had a Celtic design on it, "It's beautiful," he said, kissing my hand.

"Like someone who I know," I replied. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, before turning around so his legs were straddling mine, "Who?" he asked smiling, he already knew what the answer would be.

"You," I told him before kissing him and pulling him closer, we kissed for a while before he began trailing them down the right hand side of my neck. He placed one last kiss on the two pale marks there before stopping, "Why don't you have these during the day?" he asked, pressing his index and middle fingers onto the bite marks that were over four hundred years old.

"A little illusion charm, I cast it every morning, so no one will realize and it wears off during the night."

"Have you ever forgotten to cast it?"

I nodded, "I used to forget nearly all the time," I paused. "But after four hundred years it starts to grow on you."

He nodded, before turning his head away from me and coughing, "What's wrong?" I asked, concern clearly showing in my voice. He finished coughing and looked at me again, "It doesn't matter," he said, kissing me on the tip of my nose.

We were silent for a moment watching the sunrise from the window in my private bedroom, as we were in our last year I had been made head boy and had been given my own room.

"Do you remember that night, out in the rose garden?" he asked quietly.

I chuckled, "How could I forget?"

He sighed and shifted closer to me, and I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, "It was pelting it down, and the next day I woke up with flu, I had to go to Madame Pomfrey to get a potion, but you didn't. You were as well as always, how come?" 

"Um… I don't really know how to explain it, 'cause I don't fully know myself," I said. "But what I do know is that I haven't been ill once since I became a Vampire, I think it's made me immune against illness and disease."

He looked at me, something I couldn't read shining in his eyes, "You think? You mean you've lived for over four hundred years and you still haven't figured it out."

I shrugged, "Well I'm pretty positive that's why I've never been ill, it must be the only explanation, after all I've lived through, with wars and diseases, it's the only way I could have survived."

Draco was silent for a moment; he appeared to be thinking very hard about something, "So if you were sick and you got turned into a vampire would it get rid of the illness if they're immune to them?"

I thought for a second, "Probably, it would make sense."

My hand was lying flat on his chest over his heart, and I was suddenly aware of how fast it was beating, "Harry? I want you to bite me," he blurted out. I sat back shocked,

"Excuse me?"

He took a deep breath, which just resulted in him coughing again, "I want you to bite me, to me turn into a vampire as well."

"Draco, have you any idea what you're saying?" I asked; he nodded.

"I want to be a vampire too."

"Why?"

He coughed again, "I don't want to ever live without you, and if I'm mortal and you're a vampire that means I'll die and you won't," he explained.

"That's not it," he threw daggers at me, "well that's not the whole reason and I know it, you don't just ask someone to make you a vampire because you can't bear to live without someone. Tell me the real reason."

"You've lived for four hundred and seventeen years, that means you've seen the turn of the century four times, and I won't even see the next one."

Now I was scared, "What are you going on about? It's 1997, in three years it'll be 2000, the turn of the century."

He sighed, "I won't make it that long," he coughed again, "actually I'll be lucky to make it into next week at this rate, I'm dying baby," he whispered, coughing violently.

"Draco, that's not funny, don't even think about joking about stuff like that."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm not joking Harry, I'm dying, Madame Pomfrey said I'd have six months to live at the most," he paused. "And that was six months ago."

From the look on his face I knew that he was telling the truth, as painful as that was for me to admit, "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged, "She doesn't know to be precise, she's run all kind of tests but none of them have told her what it is exactly," he said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks like mine were, "but what she does know is that it's some kind of lung disease."

I was stunned that my boyfriend and love of my life was dying, "How did you manage to catch that?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I haven't got a clue. That's why I want you to bite me, it hurts when I breathe and when I talk, and I don't want to die," he moved closer to me, "and I don't want to leave you."

I sat in silence for about ten minutes, watching the sun slowly rise, and holding Draco tightly to me, "I don't want to hurt you," I said, quietly, "I said I wouldn't hurt you and I won't, no matter what."

"Harry please, I know you said you wouldn't hurt me, but if I let you do it willingly and you use your vampire powers to put me into a trance, I won't feel anything will I?" I shook my head numbly. "Well then you wouldn't be hurting me."

It was my turn to sigh, "Baby I love you, and you know I do, and I don't ever want to lose you. But you have to think about this properly, this isn't just a temporary thing that will go away overnight," I whispered, "this is forever, I've seen everyone I get close to die, I've watched my best friends die when I couldn't do anything to help them, and I know I don't want to lose you too,"

"If you make me a Vampire you won't lose me."

"But you need to think about this properly." I finished, ignoring his comment.

He closed his eyes again, "I have thought about this Harry, I've been thinking about it every second for six months, this isn't just a spur of the moment thing, I know it's forever and I want to be able to spend that time with you."

"I don't think I can do it though," I admitted, "its one thing drinking the blood of a complete stranger but you're not a stranger to me."

He unwrapped my arms from around him and stood up, "If that's the way you feel," he said quietly, walking over to my desk and picking up my antique letter opener, "then I suppose I'll end this on my terms instead." He finished, raising it high above his head and bringing it down to his chest,

"Wait!" I yelled and he paused, the letter opener inches from his chest, "don't. Ok, I'll do it." I said, never taking my eyes off of the knife.

He chuckled lightly and turned the knife over and placing the handle in my hand, "Did you honestly think I'd stab myself?"

I nodded, "It kinda looked that way from where I was sat."

He shook his head, "I won't do it anyway, too messy, poison's so much tidier."

I sighed at his joking about, and took hold of his hand, pulling him over to the bed, "I'll do it on one condition," he didn't say anything so I continued. "You have to promise me that you'll take the rest of today and think about this some more."

"But," I held a finger up to his lips. 

"No buts. Besides I can't do it during the daytime, you'd turn to dust like that," I said, clicking my fingers. "So I want you to think some more, please."

He looked at me and knew that there was no other way, if he refused to think about it, I'd simply refuse to do it, "Ok, I promise I'll think about it some more."

"Thank you." I said, kissing him. I broke the kiss and looked at my alarm clock, "Come on, it's two o'clock, you'd better get to bed."

"Can't I just stay here? Your bed's comfier," he asked, lying back on the pillows.

"Nope, you can go to sleep in your own bed tonight, it'll help you think," he pouted and watched as I pulled the invisibility cloak out and wrapped it around the two of us.

I walked him down what is the longest corridor inside Hogwarts, to his room, as a Prefect he has his own private room as well.

Before I stepped out from under the cloak I kissed him goodnight and turned to go, "Wait, don't you want your cloak back?" 

I looked at him, "I don't need it, watch." And it turned myself invisible using my Vampire magic, "If you don't need it how come you have it?" he asked, as I turned myself visible again.

I fingered the silky material, reminiscing about my childhood, when I was a young child, about seven or eight, "It was my grandfathers, he died when I was ten, and my father inherited it, it was put to good use for the next seven or eight years, and after that no one needed it."

He was silent for a moment, "Oh."

"You keep it for now, it'll come in handy later on," I said. "If you still haven't changed your mind I'll take it back off of you tonight."

I turned myself invisible again, and stepped out from under the cloak and waited until he was inside the portrait, before disappearing to my room with a faint pop, I know Hogwarts won't allow you to apparate or disapparate inside it, but I used Vampire magic, not wizard magic.

The rest of the day seemed a bit of blur, it almost seemed like I was running on autopilot. After a couple of hour's sleep, I met Hermione outside her head girl room and waited for Ron outside his prefect room. We went down to the Great Hall for breakfast; I didn't really pay any attention to what I was eating, I can't taste any of it anyway. Ron and Hermione were talking about something but I wasn't listening, I was just nodding, smiling and laughing in the right places. My mind was still reeling from what Draco had told me last night, and what I was going to do later that night, because I knew what Draco was like, once he made his mind up about something it was almost impossible to get him to change it, not that I didn't try occasionally.

About suppertime I managed to leave Ron and Hermione and turned myself invisible when no one was around, and headed for the restricted section of the library. I knew what I needed to do to make someone a vampire, but I had a feeling I was missing something, something important. When I reached the library, which was empty because no one in his or her right mind would study at the weekends, I headed to the dark arts section. I scanned the books before I found one on the mannerisms and characteristics of Vampires. I pulled it out, using my Vampire magic to silence it as it wailed, and flipped to the index, I followed the list with my finger until I found what I was looking for, Vampire rituals. Wizards didn't know too much about what Vampires were really like but I have to hand it to them, they certainly have rituals right. I sat on the floor with my back to the bookcase and the heavy book resting on my lap, and began to read,

_Vampires, like any other species, need to produce off spring to prevent their race from dying out. Vampires are like normal people except that they have dark, evil powers, they can produce children but one is not born a Vampire. To ensure that there are more Vampires to continue tormenting the innocent, they perform a ritual, which will turn one into a Vampire._

_First they put their victim in a trance…_

Blah, blah, blah, I know all this already,

Once the victim has been bitten, blood from the Vampire must pass their lips. When all this is done the Vampire must make a choice, either take care of this new 'initiation' as though it was their own child or take the victim as their Vampire bride (or Vampire groom). If neither of these choices is made within ten minutes of being bitten the new Vampire will stray off track, it will be unruly and will not blend into society, most likely it will become the next one to fall into the Slayers trap.

I sighed and closed the book, so that was what I was missing; I knew that I had to take Draco as my Vampire groom (that sounds weird doesn't it?) because I couldn't take care of him as if he was my child, he's my boyfriend, that would just be weird. 

I looked at my watch, it was almost ten, I'd been in the library reading for nearly three hours, I needed to get back to my room and see if Draco had changed his mind.

Draco was waiting on my bed for me when I got there, "Where were you?" he asked as soon as I shut the door.

"I was in the restricted section looking up something," I told him. "Have you thought about it?" he nodded. "And?"

"I haven't changed my mind." Damn!

"I was hoping you had," I sighed. "Before I do this there's something I want you to know," I took a deep breath. "For the ritual to be complete and to stop you going completely bonkers I have to marryyou," the last word was mumbled very fast.

"What?"

I took another deep breath, "I have to marry you, take you as my Vampire bride, well groom."

He pondered this for a moment, "Ok."

"Are you sure?" he nodded,

"110% positive."

"Lay down then, lets get this over with," I sighed as I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge next to him. I kissed him lightly, "I love you baby."

"I love you too," he replied as he rested his head on the pillows.

"Look at me, Draco," I said, and he looked up at me and looked directly in my eyes, the effect was almost instant, his eyelids got droopy and eventually closed. I took a deep breath and gently titled his head to the left exposing the right hand side of his neck. The skin was so pale, he already looked like a vampire, and I slowly lowered my mouth to his throat. I took another deep breath before biting down, my fanged teeth sank into his neck and I could instantly taste his blood, it was delicious, in a freaky kinda way, it tasted coppery and so uniquely like Draco. I had his hand held in mine and when I felt his hand go limp I stopped, I licked the blood that had trickled from the wound. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't exactly alive anymore either.

I picked up my letter opener from the bedside table which was where I had put last night after Draco had pretended to stab himself with it, I pricked the tip of my left index finger and when I saw a little trickle of blood come from the tiny wound I raised it to Draco's slightly parted lips. A couple of drops fell into his mouth and trickled down his throat.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small ring box, inside was the ring, which I had bought earlier on and had bewitched, so that it would have the same effect on Draco as my own had on me. I held out his left hand in front of me and slid the ring onto his ring finger; **"With this ring I take you as my Vampire husband," **I whispered in the ancient Vampire language. "**This ring will bind us for all eternity, no matter what gets in our way we'll have each other," **as soon as I had finished there was a flash and a rope wound it's way around our hands, binding us together forever, and I had to admit that the prospect of forever scared me a little bit.

I took the spell off of Draco, and told him to wake up; while he was coming around I walked to a tapestry hanging from the wall and pushed it aside. Behind it was a safe door, I turned the dial and it swung open letting out a blast of cold air. I reached inside and pulled out a pouch of blood I 'borrowed' from a Muggle hospital in London, as I walked back over to the bed Draco woke up more. The clock on my bedside table said that it was three o'clock in the morning, "Sweetie wake up."

"Harry?" 

"Shush, I'm right here," I poured the blood into a goblet. "How are you feeling?"

He sat up and stretched, "Tired, and weak."

"That's understandable," I held out the goblet. "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better."

He took the glass off me and looked at its contents, "Where did you get this from?"

"I borrowed it," I told him smirking. "Now drink it."

He raised the goblet to his lips and drank the whole goblet in one mouth-full. "That's disgusting," he grimaced as he handed the empty goblet back to me.

"You'll get used to it."

"I'll get used to it? Does that mean it worked?" he asked.

"I think so, come here," he scooted closer to me, and I ran my finger over his top set of teeth. "Yep it worked, can't you feel them?" I asked, running my finger over the two fanged teeth that were getting smaller, like mine were, because the sun was beginning to rise.

He paused for a moment, "I can now."

"It's three o'clock you have to get some sleep, otherwise you won't be able to get out of bed later, you'll be too weak." 

He nodded and leant back down, but this time he pulled me down with him, "Draco what are you…?"

"You need to get some sleep too," he whispered as he pulled me under the covers. "Thank you, for everything."

I sighed silently, "You're welcome, we're together forever now." I waited for a response but he didn't answer me because he'd already fallen asleep.

And as I lay there watching him sleep I kept thinking that perhaps I hadn't done the right thing after all.

~~~~~~

A/N: Here's where I try and clear a few things up,

The slang language Harry uses may seem a bit odd to you, and for this I'm sorry but I'm from Bradford (Gareth Shoulda won!) so the way we use slang is probably a bit different from other places in England and other countries.

'Pelting it down' means it was raining very heavily.

'Threw daggers' is a very dirty look.


End file.
